


Snow falls softly (I have no shelter )

by theamazingspidertwin



Series: Gravity Falls AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anthropology, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ford is only referenced, Gen, Ill fix my tags later, Magic, Magical Tattoos, OC is a Nerd, Original trans characters - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationship, Platonic Soulmates, Referenced Emotional Abuse, Robbie is a bit of a bitch, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stan Cusses, Stan Pines Angst, Stan Pines Is Best Dad, Stan Pines Needs A Hug, Stangst, The Northwest’s A+ Parenting, Transphobia, can you tell i'm projecting, he tries, ish, like a lot, not Ford, starts a few months before canon, vaguely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingspidertwin/pseuds/theamazingspidertwin
Summary: Alan isn’t really sure what he’s going to do with his life. He's in middle of nowhere, Oregon, halfway across thecountry from his home. He can't work,he doesn't have anything in his name except for his witchy stuff, twenty dollars, and his backpackStan isn’t really sure about a lot of things, but he sure as fuck isn’t going to let a teenager who’s maybe the same age as Wendy run around Oregon in the middle of winter with nothing but a backpack and a cheap ass sweater.And hey, maybe he’ll get some free labor!(Or, Stan finds an half feral witch whose been screwed by the adults in his life, and tries to do right by him, since no one tried for Stan.)(Soulmate AU where the strength of a relationship is reflected in the vibrancy and detail of a mark. One-sided marks grey out over time.)
Relationships: Stanley Pines & Original character, Stanley Pines & Wendy, Stanley “Stanford” Pines & Jesus “Soos”, Wendy Corduroy & Original Character
Series: Gravity Falls AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791046
Kudos: 4





	Snow falls softly (I have no shelter )

Stan Pines is halfway through his meal of Sue's coffee omelets and bacon when he sees the kid.

And when he sees the kid, hunched tiredly over a steaming mug, he knows.

The kid's obviously homeless. Not in the way that he didn't care about his appearance, Stan can see the well-done eyeliner, but in the way that it was obvious the kid had very little other clothes. The leather jacket was peeling at the edges, and seemed to drape over the kids torso like a blanket. Not to mention, there was no way that thing was warm enough for a shrimp like that kid when it was _snowing outside._ And the brat's going to loose his toes if he doesn't get a different pair of shoes instead of those shitty converse.

And fuck, no one else seems to see the kid at all. They glance over to the booth he's in, but Stan has yet to see a single one of them attempt conversation, or see Sue come over after serving food, or see anyone but himself acknowledge the brat in any way. He wonders, for a second, if the kid's one of the magical creatures that crawled out of the woodwork every other day.He decides against it when he realizes a woodland monster would probably be pretty bad at doing make up. 

No one else seemed to think anything of it. Maybe that's what bugged him.

Sixers' mark behind his ear itched, like it always did when he was about to pull some stupid ass shit.

At least it wouldn't almost get him killed this time. Unless the brat was a serial killer or some shit. 

The thought made him chuckle at his paranoia as he went back to his omelet. The kid was a buck ten at most, how the hell would he kill anyone?

* * *

By the time the kid leaves the restaurant, Stan's ready. He has food, water, and medical supplies for the kid, as well as a thick blanket he kept in his car for when his car heater broke. Snow falls onto his windshield, and he flicks on his windshield wipers. Snow was fun in concept, he was enamored with the shit when he first moved to Gravity Falls, but it wasn't worth the headache it caused. Iced out roads being the only ones that ran into town from the Shack? Annoying as fuck.

The kid exits the building, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket, with his shoulders hunched up to protect himself from the wind. He's got a backpack on, and he's clutching a tote bag ( or a purse, Stan had no clue what the difference was other than that one had a zipper and one didn't and even then that didn't always apply). The brat seems jittery and paranoid, jumping when a cat rushes past him. 

Stan puts the Stanmobile into gear.

There's two ways he can play this:

1) Follow the kid and approach him.

or

2)Follow the kid from a distance.

Considering he is well aware of how this looks, with him being a sixty something year old white man and the brat being a literal fucking child that's lived on the streets for who knows how the fuck long, and has probably encountered all sorts of shady assholes, there is no way he's approaching him until they have some level of trust. Scaring the brat off won't work well for anyone. Homeless kids were like cats, in his opinion. You had to let them come to you.

The kid seems aware he's being followed, but he can't seem to focus on one thing long enough to figure out who is following him. It's not that Stan is being overtly subtle, that's hard to do in a small town with little to no traffic, but the kid just seemed oblivious, or really out of it. Stan couldn't really put his finger on it, but something about the way the kid moved put him on edge. It was slow and sluggish and...

Fuck.

Fucking shit. 

Motherfucker.

Fuck the plan.

This cannot be fucking good.

Stan nearly guns the engine, pulling up next to the kid, who steps a few paces further from the road. He reaches over and cranks down his window. The kid watches him, but doesn't run. Yet.

"You alright there, kid? You look ready to pass the fuck out." He tries to be as friendly as possible.

The brat sneers at him, coughing into his sleeve so hard he nearly staggers.

"Fuck off. Didn't ask for your concern, asshole."

That was a fair enough response. He could try and play up the small-town- culture of Gravity Falls, maybe. 

"i'm surprised Sue didn't make you head to the hospital." He comments, sprinkling a few lies and trying to direct the conversation. "You look like you need it."

"What type of bullshit are you up to asshole?" The brat growls, and Stan can hear a liquidy sound behind it, causing the kids voice to hitch and trip the ways Stan's does. He grimaces.

"No bullshit, kid. You need a hospital." He leans away from the window, glancing down at the bag at his feet. He could just drop off the bag, point the kid in the direction of the nearest hospital, and be done with it. Go back to the Shack, continue working on the portal until he couldn't anymore. It's callous, but he could. Ignoring one homeless kid wouldn't make him anymore shit of a person.

"I'm fucking fine."

Except he won't.

"Now who's spewing bullshit here, kiddo?" You're hacking up a lung over there." He points out, and the kid hacks into his elbow so hard he nearly stumbles. The kid's pale as sheet now, whatever flush he had from the cold gone.

"I'm fucking.."

Cue another round of hacking.

"I'm fucking fine, asshole."

The kid pivots, throwing his middle finger up as he shuffle-stumbles away, into and alley way near the two.

Stan scrambles with the seatbelt, yanking on it in frustration when the seatbelt sticks, the pops over the car door. He stops at the entry way to the alley

The kid's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Pines is shown to be one smart dude (building a portal with 1/3 the instructions, swindling a bunch of people out of their money successfully, etc.)
> 
> he's also hella smart and shown to like kids, so id let him adopt me- i mean , alan.


End file.
